Magic Glasses
by synstropezia
Summary: Kacamata antik peninggalan ayah angkat Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memiliki rahasia yang diketahui dia seorang. Adalah sosok Dazai Osamu yang hanya muncul setiap kacamata itu dipakai, dan seorang konglomerat mengincarnya dengan alasan-alasan konyol membuat Akutagawa menentangnya. Warning: NSFW at prolog, tijel (tidak jelas).


**Magic Glasses**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje banget, jangan nyesel pokoknya, T+, nsfw di prolog doang, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Apakah nasib membeda-bedakan antara yatim piatu atau bukan?

Semenjak Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dipaksa membayar dengan _harga termahal_ yang bisa ia beri, pertanyaan itu terus berputar tanpa mendapatkan jawaban, dan malah tersangkut di langit-langit kamar seolah-olah menolak dijangkau atau dijawab.

Terlepas dari nasib, Akutagawa hanya ingin menjaga apa yang berharga untuk dia, walau _bayaran termahal_ itu adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Pria bertubuh tambun ini–pak tua yang Akutagawa kenali selalu merebut segala hal darinya, bahkan mengincar kacamata antik yang sekarang tergeletak di depan lemari. Benda tersebut adalah harta karunnya sejak dua tahun lalu. Mana mungkin Akutagawa menyerah, terlebih setelah mendengar alasan-alasan konyol.

_"Kacamata ini kujual untuk menyicil utang keluargamu."_

_"Kacamata ini kujual supaya rumah peninggalan ayah angkatmu tidak disita."_

_"Kacamata ini kujual agar kau bisa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, dengan tidak menggelandang di jalanan."_

Namun, tidak sekali pun pria tua itu mengatakan, 'kacamata ini kujual, demi kesenangan pribadiku dan yatim piatu sepertimu tidak membutuhkannya', membuat Akutagawa muak karena konglomerat sialan ini terus bermulut manis, walau niat busuknya telah diketahui.

"Masa baru dua jam kau sudah capek? Apa mungkin kau menyerah, dan ingin menyerahkan kacamata itu?" Bokong Akutagawa dicubit guna menyadarkan sang korban. Mata hitam jelaganya kembali terjaga, usai terpejam selama beberapa detik.

"Siapa ... juga ... yang–"

Bantahannya digantikan oleh muntahan yang mengotori tatami, serta perut berlemak si pelaku. Akutagawa belum memakan apa pun, membuat cairan putih yang ditelannya tampak utuh. _Benda_ menjijikan milik pak tua kembali dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Akutagawa. Rambutnya pun kena jambak, karena Akutagawa tak kunjung menggerakkan lidah untuk memuaskan kecamuk libido.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan dimuntahkan? Kau mau menghinaku?!" Tentu saja iya. Akan Akutagawa muntahkan cairan putih dari _benda_ yang panjangnya tak seberapa itu, bahkan sekalian saja ia ludahi sebagai bentuk perlawanan.

"Baiklah. Hina saja aku sebanyak mungkin. Lagi pula hidupmu akan segera berakhir, meski dalam artian lain." Bosan dengan permainan ini ia mengeluarkan _miliknya_. Tali yang mengikat tangan Akutagawa juga dilepas, memperlihatkan luka lecet di mana pergelangannya berubah warna menjadi ungu kehitaman.

"Beristirahatlah sampai aku datang lagi untuk menjemputmu nanti malam. Jangan menyesal~"

Selesai mengenakan kemeja putih, celana dan jas hitamnya pak tua itu menutup pintu kamar. Mati-matian Akutagawa meraih kacamata tersebut menggunakan tangan kiri yang sekiranya utuh, dibandingkan dengan sebelah kanan yang jari-jarinya remuk, berdarah, dan bengkak sebesar bola pingpong usai diinjak-injak sebelum diikatkan ke kaki kursi.

"Padahal Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak perlu lagi melihatku lagi dengan kacamata itu."

Setiap Akutagawa memasangnya sebuah rahasia kecil terungkap. Sosok berseragam SMA dengan mata sewarna biji kakao, rambut cokelat berombak yang lembut, dan perban di lehernya akan menampakkan diri di hadapan Akutagawa seorang.

"Sebelum dijual aku ingin melihat Dazai-_san_ lebih lama."

"Meskipun bisa jadi ini adalah terakhir kalinya kamu melihatku?" Walau Akutagawa yang babak belur begini hanya memperparah rasa bersalahnya? Pemuda beridentitas Dazai itu betul-betul enggan dikunjungi, setelah menyaksikan pelayanan yang cenderung pada penyiksaan dari dalam kacamata.

"Jika memang yang terakhir apa aku bisa tinggal di kacamata ini bersamamu?"

"Kalau Akutagawa-_kun_ sebegitu inginnya terjebak bersamaku. Lebih baik kamu memilih surga, bukan?"

Apa yang sesungguhnya Akutagawa cari dan temukan hanyalah neraka, dan neraka tersebut adalah Dazai.

* * *

Mereka bertemu di jam pelajaran matematika yang suntuk, saat Akutagawa memakai kacamata peninggalan ayah angkatnya untuk pertama kali. Awal-awal Akutagawa terkejut, karena Dazai mendadak muncul menutupi papan tulis. Ke mana pun matanya bergerak pelajar SMA itu akan mengikuti, dan baru menghilang ketika Akutagawa melepas kacamata. Peristiwa gaib ini jelas mengherankan, ditambah Dazai ternyata memiliki nama bahkan bisa berbicara.

_"Ayah angkatmu bekerja sebagai pembasmi hantu. Sepertinya beliau memasukkan arwah anak itu ke dalam kacamata, entah bermaksud apa."_

Kira-kira begitulah penjelasan singkatnya. Fukuzawa Yukichi adalah sahabat karib sang ayah angkat, sekaligus yang memberitahu Akutagawa tentang kacamata ajaib ini. Meski terkesan aneh, ajaib, dan absurd Akutagawa terpaksa menggunakannya, karena tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli baru.

"Tempat di mana Dazai-_san_ berada adalah surga." Karena di mata Akutagawa kehadiran Dazai berarti segalanya. Hanya di dalam mata cokelat itu ia ingin menyaksikan langit biru, terbit matahari, pelangi dan putih awan tanpa memikirkan kelam dunia malam.

"Surga tidak membawa kesialan pada seseorang, Akutagawa-_kun_."

"Shigeru-_san_ sering mengambil barang-barang di rumah ini, karena ayah angkatku berutang padanya. Dazai-_san_ tidak perlu merasa bersalah." Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pak tua konglomerat, tetapi pengidap homoseksual. Dia datang kemari usai mendapati Akutagawa menggunakan kacamata antik, dan berniat mengoleksinya dibandingkan dijual.

Nyatanya pula seluruh barang di rumah ini malah Shigeru buang. Jelas dia sengaja menjaga utang tersebut, bahkan membunuh siapa pun yang dekat dengan ayah angkatnya termasuk Fukuzawa–mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dendam kesumat, meski penyebabnya masih rahasia.

"Memangnya kamu tidak sadar?" tanya Dazai berbaring di sebelah Akutagawa. Pandangan mereka yang bertemu secara langsung kian memperjelas rasa bersalahnya, karena Akutagawa semenderita ini demi menjaga Dazai yang tidak pernah bisa membalasnya.

"Sadar soal apa?"

"Semenjak Akutagawa-_kun_ mengenalku kesialanmu menjadi-jadi. Jangan mengelak lagi."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan dibicarakan lagi?" Sekilas ada rasa muak yang ingin Akutagawa tunjukkan, tetapi bersembunyi lagi di balik mata. Perasaannya itu memang selalu bermain petak umpet, dan Dazai akan menemukannya dengan senyuman yang meluluhkan.

"Heee~ Jika Akutagawa-_kun_ terus mengelak pemikiranku tidak akan berubah, lho."

"Maukah Dazai-_san_ mengetahui sesuatu?" Akutagawa bisa saja kabur dari kemalangan, kesedihan atau apa pun yang menimpanya, tetapi tidak dengan senyuman Dazai. Meskipun tinggal sesaat lagi sebelum matanya terpejam, berteduh di bawah garis lengkung itu adalah pilihan yang selalu Akutagawa cintai.

Setidaknya usai memetik senyuman itu dan menanamkannya di dalam kening, Akutagawa bisa membawa Dazai pulang ke dalam mimpi untuk memperpanjang pertemuan, meski sepanjang apa pun waktunya perjumpaan mereka tidak akan pernah benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.

(Pada akhirnya kacamata ajaib ini hanya membuat Akutagawa seperti bermimpi, karena Dazai tidak bisa dilihat orang lain)

"Katakan saja apa pun itu."

"Saat Shigeru-_san_ melakukan_nya_ aku berpikir, apa nasib membeda-bedakan antara yatim piatu atau bukan?"

"Kenapa Akutagawa-_kun_ berpikir seperti itu? Lagi pula kamu punya ayah angkat. Berarti tidak benar-benar sendirian." Diam-diam pula kalimatnya justru berbalik melukai Dazai. Membuat Akutagawa percaya pada penjelasan sebodoh itu mungkin salah, mengingat ia pernah bercerita pertemuan terakhir mereka adalah sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Apa nasib hanya baik pada mereka yang memiliki orang tua, tetapi bersikap jahat kepada yatim piatu?"

"Menurutku Akutagawa-_kun_ salah. Nasib itu tidak pilih-pilih. _Mereka _menghajar siapa pun yang ditentukan sedang sial."

"Lalu kenapa nasib ingin merebut Dazai-_san_ dariku? Jika memiliki orang tua, mereka bisa membantuku melindungimu."

"Mungkin Akutagawa-_kun_ bertanya pada orang yang salah. Tetapi, aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Pengandaian tersebut tidak membawa Dazai pada mimpi yang sama seperti Akutagawa. Semua itu terlalu jauh dengan masa lalunya, dan Dazai bodoh kalau mengangankannya untuk masa depan.

(Masa depan Dazai tergantung pada Akutagawa. Bukan keluarga bodoh seperti ayah atau ibu yang membuatnya berterima kasih)

"Bagaimana menurut Dazai-_san_?"

"Bentuk melindungi ada banyak, Akutagawa-_kun_. Kamu yakin jika memiliki orang tua, mereka akan menjagaku dengan apa adanya dan tidak memilih membuangku?"

Karena itu Dazai berpikir; ada baiknya nasib Akutagawa tidak mengikuti keberuntungan. Membayangkan Akutagawa memiliki orang tua seperti di angannya, Dazai merasa pertemuan mereka menjadi mustahil–cara terbaik untuk melindungi pastilah dengan membuangnya, dibandingkan menerima teman gaib dari kacamata yang hidup.

(Dazai tidak egois jika menginginkan mereka bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, bukan?)

Memikirkan skenario lain pun untuk apa jika sebatas angan tak sampai?

"Akan kuyakinkan mereka," jawabnya yakin membuat Dazai terperangah. Kenaifan tersebut -Dazai tak menemukan pilihan kata yang lebih tepat lagi, mungkin tidak salah menilik Akutagawa belum pernah merasainya. Dazai saja yang sinting, karena menertawai pegandaian (muluk) itu.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, tidak~ Tadi aku berkata ingin membantumu sebisaku. Hanya saja, apa yang kupikirkan akan menghancurkan seluruh pengandaianmu."

"Apa pun yang Dazai-_san_ pikirkan aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Pasti kamu ingat Shigeru-_san_. Bagaimana jika Akutagawa-_kun_ malah memiliki orang tua seperti dia? Kamu pasti tahu betul Shigeru-_san_ enggan mendengarkan siapa pun. Dia tidak akan melindungi, melainkan menghancurkan demi kepuasan pribadi."

"Pada akhirnya tidak semua orang tua itu baik, Akutagawa-_kun_. Bahkan melindungi pun bisa disalahartikan menjadi negatif. Misalnya saja agar tak terpengaruh pergaulan bebas, orang tua yang protektif akan mengurungmu terus-menerus di rumah. Jika kamu ingin keluar akan dibilang pembangkang, enggak sayang orang tua, dan lain-lain."

Sekali lagi tanpa mengetahui akhirnya, luka belum memilih padam melainkan terus menyulut api untuk membakar diri sendiri. Kobarannya menggana setiap Dazai menyaksikan tubuh Akutagawa yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun dipenuhi memar. Maju untuk menangisinya maka Akutagawa terlukai. Mundur dengan memilih acuh tak acuh sama saja membuang Akutagawa pada kesendirian lagi.

Pilihan manapun tidak menyederhanakan luka miliknya maupun Akutagawa. Jahanamnya lagi Dazai tetap berterima kasih dengan cara bertemu mereka, meski di sisi lain ia membantah rasa syukur ini karena seharusnya, Dazai sepenuh hati menyesal.

(Mungkin dibandingkan menyesal, Dazai akan lebih pantas jika mengakui tidak pernah mau Akutagawa bahagia, tanpa mengorbankan diri sendiri)

Jika Akutagawa mengorbankan diri sendiri tanpa melibatkan Dazai kebahagiaan tetap memihak mereka. Namun sebaliknya, apabila Dazai yang berkorban sementara Akutagawa tidak, maka kegembiraan manapun menolak Akutagawa karena ia memilih kebahagiaan yang bersama Dazai–kesimpulan itu adalah latar paling tepat untuk menjelaskan, kenapa Dazai masih berterima kasih atas pertemuan mereka.

Kapan lagi seseorang ingin berbahagia dengannya, walau harus mengorbankan diri?

"Apa orang tua Dazai-_san_ jahat padamu?"

"Kata mereka aku anak pembawa sial. Siapa pun yang berteman denganku, pasti kecelakaan sebulan kemudian. Kejadian itu membuat orang tuaku mengurungku di dalam rumah. Aku tidak lagi bersekolah, melihat dunia luar, atau berinteraksi dengan siapa pun."

"Pasti Dazai-_san_ kesepian."

"Selama dikurung aku telah membunuh perasaanku. Tetapi Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu? Saat orang-orang menjauhiku seseorang malah mendekatiku, bahkan mengajakku bermain dan makan snack bersama. Dia sangat baik, bukan? Coba tebak siapa~"

"Kakakmu?"

"Adikku~ Namanya Ranpo. Ketika orang tuaku tidur dia mengunjungiku, dan membawa berbagai macam snack. Kami sering berlomba memecahkan riddle. Membaca novel misteri, atau membicarakan kegiatan sekolahnya."

"Sekarang di mana adikmu?" Pertanyaan yang bagus untuk memperparah kepedihan. Akutagawa ingin meminta maaf, saat tak sengaja mendapati Dazai mengendurkan senyuman. Namun, sahabatnya itu menggeleng seolah-olah berkata, 'bukan masalah besar'.

"Ketika umurku sepuluh dan Ranpo sembilan, orang tua kami mengetahui kalau Ranpo sering mengunjungiku. Omong-omong Ranpo menemuiku dari setahun lalu~ Berakhirnya cepat sekali, ya."

"Setelahnya adik Dazai-_san_ mati?"

"Bingo! Orang tuaku tak terima Ranpo mengunjungiku, dan mereka berdebat setelahnya. Aku dikurung di kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Ketika Ranpo berlari menuruni tangga ayah dan ibu mengejarnya. Dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aku melihat Ranpo terjatuh, gara-gara tidak sengaja didorong oleh ibuku."

"Mereka menyalahkanku atas kematian Ranpo. Ibuku bilang, 'gara-gara kau ibu tidak sengaja mendorong Ranpo'. Menyebalkan sekali~"

"Bagaimana nasib Dazai-_san_ setelahnya?"

"Mereka membuangku setelah kematian Ranpo. Tiga bulan setelahnya aku mendapat berita orang tuaku meninggal dalam kecelakaan, sekaligus juga aku diadopsi oleh seseorang bernama Odasaku. Hubungan kami bertahan selama tujuh tahun~"

"Dia belum meninggal, kan?" Aneh. Dengan ajaibnya cahaya berkelip-kelip di mata Akutagawa. Padahal jelas Odasaku adalah nama yang asing untuknya, tetapi Akutagawa antusias seakan-akan terpikirkan sesuatu usai mendengarnya.

"Entahlah~ Sewaktu umurku tujuh belas tahun aku ditabrak truk, Akutagawa-kun. Langsung meninggal di tempat."

Meninggal dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, kah? Akutagawa menebaknya dari seragam yang selalu Dazai kenakan. Namun, untuk senyuman yang kali ini Dazai ukirkan dengan cara aneh, Akutagawa tidak memiliki komentar.

"Jadi kita sudah sampai pada inti cerita, ya."

"Ada cerita apa lagi memangnya?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu langsung saja~ Akutagawa-_kun_, orang yang memasukkan arwahku ke dalam kacamata ini adalah ayah angkatmu, Natsume Soseki-_san_."

"Ayah angkatku melakukan itu? Untuk apa?" Dugaan Fukuzawa benar ternyata. Sejak awal Dazai bukanlah arwah yang mendiami kacamata tersebut, tetapi dimasukkan ke dalam sana yang sebentar lagi, akan Akutagawa ketahui jawabannya.

"Awalnya aku bercanda dengannya, 'Apa Natsume-_san_ ingin menjebakku dalam kacamata karena tahu, semasa hidup diriku ini pembawa sial?'. Jawabannya sangat mengejutkan, lho~"

"Katanya apa?"

"Dia menjawab, 'Aku memasukkanmu ke dalam kacamata untuk tiga hal. Pertama; benda ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Kedua; dari rohmu aku tahu mustahil kau beristirahat dengan tenang'. Sedangkan yang ketiga ..."

Kenapa pula Dazai menjedanya? Akutagawa sudah melotot saking tak sabar. Yang dipelototi buru-buru mengibaskan tangan sembari tertawa agar pelakunya berhenti, karena Akutagawa mendadak lucu sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Natsume-_san_ bercerita dia memiliki putra angkat berumur tujuh tahun bernama Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Orang itu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor kependudukan, lalu tidak sengaja menemukan arwahku yang gentayangan usai kecelakaan."

"Katanya, 'kamu bisa pergi ke surga setelah masuk ke dalam kacamata ini. Anak angkatku akan berteman denganmu, dan membantumu supaya bisa beristirahat'. Tetapi ada syaratnya, aku harus melindungimu ketika saatnya tiba."

"Alasan Natsume-_san_ melakukan itu adalah, 'karena umurku tidak lama lagi' katanya. Jadi, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yaitu memberi hadiah padamu. Kenapa kacamata? Soalnya Akutagawa-_kun_ punya keturunan miopi dari orang tua kandungmu."

"Minesku bertambah sangat cepat. Seharusnya Fukuzawa-_san_ memberi kacamatanya sejak awal, daripada membelikanku yang baru."

Inilah alasan lain, mengapa kacamata tersebut dikatakan ajaib. Dua tahun memakainya sekaligus kenal dengan Dazai, mines Akutagawa naik lagi namun tidak perlu mengganti lensa. Pengelihatannya masih jelas seakan-akan kacamata ini beradaptasi. Fukuzawa sekadar berpendapat; semua itu adalah fenomena gaib yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Terlebih Natsume adalah profesional di bidang memburu atau membantu hantu.

"Kita kembali lagi pada konsep melindungi, Akutagawa-_kun_. Fukuzawa-_san_ tidak ingin kamu menjadi anti sosial, tetapi dia memiliki alasan tersendiri sehingga terpaksa memberikannya. Natsume-_san_ sudah tahu sejak awal Akutagawa-_kun_ sulit bergaul, kemudian meminta tolong padaku menjadi temanmu. Atau bisa saja ada penyebab lain."

"Seperti apa?"

"Matamu mengeluarkan aura hitam yang aneh. Sepertinya miopi dari keluargamu adalah kutukan. Kacamata yang Natsume-_san_ beri mungkin juga berfungsi untuk memperlambatnya."

"Jika pendapat Dazai-_san_ benar berarti kamu telah melindungiku selama ini."

"Tetapi minus Akutagawa-_kun_ hampir merusak matamu, bukan? Ujung-ujungnya kamu tetap buta, dan tidak bisa melihatku lagi." Lebih baik Dazai melindunginya dengan menjauhkan Akutagawa dari Shigeru. Setidaknya menjadi tunanetra sekali pun, setelah Akutagawa tak bisa melihat Dazai mungkin ia menemukan seseorang yang mau peduli padanya.

Seseorang yang baik seperti Odasaku, juga berinisiatif melindungi Akutagawa seperti yang dulu ia lakukan terhadap Dazai. Bayaran sepadan itu tidak akan membuat pengorbanan Akutagawa sia-sia. Akhirnya Dazai bisa berhenti mengikat Akutagawa entah ikhlas atau tidak.

"Aku membenci konsep yang memilihku untuk melindungimu dengan cara seperti ini."

"Mungkin tanpa Dazai-_san_ aku sudah buta dari dua tahun lalu. Terima kasih." Perlahan jemari Akutagawa bergerak. Dazai yang mengetahui maksudnya justru menjauhkan tangan, bahkan menggeleng agar Akutagawa tidak melanjutkan.

"Selain itu ... sebenarnya aku membenci sekaligus senang dengan caramu melindungiku. Aku benci karena Akutagawa-_kun_ jadi begini. Di sisi lain juga bahagia, karena seseorang mau berkorban untukku sampai sebegitunya."

"Lalu dengan egoisnya aku berpikir, jika Akutagawa-_kun_ terus berkorban demi kebahagiaan kita maka bukan masalah. Kemudian lebih parahnya lagi aku juga menginginkan hal lain."

Pada akhirnya Dazai memilih maju untuk menangisi luka, lelah, dan pengorbanan Akutagawa yang mustahil menemui titik henti, selama kebahagiaan ada di saat Dazai bersamanya saja. Bagaimana jika setelah buta nanti Akutagawa menolak orang lain? Dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang mau menyayanginya, atau ditelantarkan lagi tanpa memiliki teman? Semua itu sangat mengerikan, meski Dazai lebih takut dengan pertanyaan;

Bagaimana jika setelah buta, Akutagawa justru melupakannya?

Dazai tidak peduli dengan 'bagaimana' yang lain, dan semuanya berhenti di sana semenjak Akutagawa berhasil menggenggam tangan Dazai.

"Tanganku bisa menyentuhmu. Dazai-_san_ tidak perlu takut sekarang.

"Aku ingin hidup dan melindungimu di samping Akutagawa-_kun_, bukan di dalam kacamata ini. Menurutmu boleh aku menginginkan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Sebagai gantinya izinkan aku menjadi orang paling sial untuk menemani Dazai-_san_."

"A-ahahaha ... kali ini aku tidak bisa menentangmu. Sekarang Akutagawa-_kun_ istirahat saja. Matamu sudah merem melek daritadi." Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka menghabiskan dua tahun tanpa keingintahuan, ya? Dazai tidak terpikirkan untuk menyentuh Akutagawa begitupun sebaliknya–palingan sia-sia, karena mau bagaimanapun Dazai itu hantu.

Sekarang kacamata ini memiliki keajaiban lain yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Dazai segera melepas gakuran-nya untuk menutup tubuh Akutagawa. Selain karena dipenuhi luka, menjadi hantu pun Dazai tetap pria tulen yang lebih senang melihat wanita telanjang.

"Kalau aku memakainya saat tidur, apa Dazai-_san_ tetap berada di sisiku?" Kacamata ini berperan sebagai nyawa Dazai. Jika patah berarti selesai sudah. Sebatas dilepas maka anggap saja balik ke 'rumah', dan eksistensi Dazai betul-betul terkunci di sana tanpa Akutagawa bisa melihat kehadirannya–hanya Dazai seorang yang mampu walau terbatas.

"Coba saja, tetapi kurasa konyol sekali. Memangnya siapa yang menggunakan kacamata saat tidur?"

"Sekalian genggam tanganku juga. Nanti kita cari Odasaku-_san _setelah semua ini berakhir."

"Takut aku pergi, ya? Lagi pula aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari jangkauanmu, kok."

Kini gilirannya melindungi Akutagawa–Dazai pastikan itu karena baik kacamata ini maupun dirinya sangat menyayangi dia.

Tamat.

* * *

Omake:

Malam pun tiba setelah sore terbenam di ufuk barat. Seorang dokter sempat datang mengobati Akutagawa, yang Dazai terka merupakan suruhan Shigeru. Pak tua konglomerat itu baru datang di pukul sembilan. Pintu kamar dibuka perlahan, memperlihatkan ruangan seukura yang acak-acakan oleh sobekan seragam Akutagawa.

"Masih tertidur, kah? Bahkan dia menggunakan kacamata yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, pfttt ..."

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu Shigeru manfaatkan untuk mengambilnya dari Akutagawa. Sosok pemuda jangkung berambut ombak, mata sewarna biji kakao, dan mengenakan kemeja putih menampakkan diri di hadapan sang konglomerat yang tercengang.

"Rumor itu benar, ya? Kacamata ini ditinggali hantu yang bisa menangkal kutukan. Kalau dikoleksi jelas bagus."

"Murid SMA sepertiku tidak sehebat itu, kok~ Shigeru-_san_ mau tahu fakta menarik lainnya?" tanya Dazai sembari memperpendek jarak. Kedua tangannya langsung mengincar leher Shigeru yang meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan.

"A-apa yang ... kau ... lakukan ...?!"

"Fakta menariknya adalah aku bisa menyentuh dan disentuh oleh seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata itu. Menyenangkan sekali, bukan?"

"Kenapa ... kau ... melakukan ... ini ...?"

"Kata siapa kau boleh menjual Akutagawa-_kun_? Meskipun harus membunuhmu dan dibenci olehnya, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Sin ... ting ..."

"Ya. Lagi pula aku tahu kau akan merebut kacamata itu dari Akutagawa-_kun_. Bisa dibilang diriku yang mencekik lehermu adalah bagian dari rencana~"

Meskipun Dazai _kehilangan_ Akutagawa di akhir, setidaknya ia telah melakukan sesuatu sebagai pengorbanan, meskipun terpaksa melanggar janji.

"Ini adalah konsep melindungi yang aku percayai, Akutagawa-_kun_. Memikirkan benar atau salah tidaklah penting demi menyelamatkanmu."

(Dibenci sama saja dengan kehilangan, bukan?)

* * *

A/N: Oke jangan demo aku dengan betapa gajenya fic ini, HUAHAHA. ini ide dari zaman jadul banget sih pas dulu aku masih di FT. dan sebenernya alurnya enggak kayak gini, tapi lebih fluff. intinya sih dazai itu hantu di dalam kacamata yang akutagawa pake~ dan dazai cuma bisa diliat pake kacamata itu. oke ide ini emang absurd parah dan aku ga habis pikir juga masih berani publish fic cem gini WKWKW. ku udah muka tebel rasanya abis publish fic soukoku yang juga gaje, tapi ada aja yg suka. makasih loh buat orang itu, uhuk. btw shigeru itu OC ye, jan dipikirin. cuma butuh bapak2 gendut doang aku.

oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ dan maaf karena ga pernah bales review, tapi review yang masuk selalu ku SS kok. oke see you next time dengan fic gaje lainnya WKWKW.


End file.
